Rencuentro
by bunnyoruga
Summary: Bones y Booth vuelven despues de 1 año separados, y sólo tal vez esten listos para confesar como fue ese año separados


**Bones, no me pertenece. (Como si ustedes no lo supieran) Pertenece a Fox y sus maravillosos creadores. La canción, por supuesto tampoco es mía. Pertenece al grupo OV7 y a sus autores que no investigue quienes son. Por lo demás… nos leemos un poco mas abajo. **

**CONFIESO**

**Me fui, el día más triste del mundo,**

**y tuve que descubrir**

**como vivir sin ti a cada segundo.**

**Me fui, a caminar en el frío**

**a veces para aprender**

**como volar hay que saltar al vacío.**

Coloque mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento del avión y cerré los ojos. No puede evitar recordar ese día en el aeropuerto, esa difícil despedida, cuando una parte de mi –la parte irracional- pedía a gritos que Booth me pidiera no ir a esa expedición, la misma parte que quería rogarle que no fuera a Afganistán- Pero pasó, ninguno de los dos detuvo al otro, y nos despedimos con la promesa de encontrarnos exactamente un año después al lado del carrito del café.

Y así, di ese salto que me llevo a la expedición mas difícil que he llevado a cabo, porque fue un terreno completamente inexplorado por mi, el de la parte subjetiva que tanto criticaba a Sweets y en la cual, hasta ese momento Booth me llevaba de la mano: las emociones

**Y aprendí tanto de lo que quiero ser,**

**y no hubo un día en que no pensara en ti,**

**nunca deje de buscar como volver**

**y lo he logrado por fin.**

Cada noche, -después de una extraordinaria jornada en Indonesia donde los descubrimientos si bien no eran el eslabón perdido que estábamos buscando, eran tremendamente interesantes-, me alejaba de todos y recordaba cada instante vivido al lado de todo el equipo en el Jeffersonian, pero particularmente al lado de Seeley Booth. El viaje inició en la particular atracción que sentimos al conocernos –hasta pensé que seria lindo creer en el destino- recordé esa primera vez que huí de sus brazos cuando él tan sincero, honesto y autentico como siempre no oculto nada, me hablo de sus problemas y me confesó que sentía que íbamos a algún lado, y yo salí corriendo sin pensarlo, -esa fue la primera señal de que Booth rompería el muro, ¿Por qué si estaba tan segura de que el amor no existe, tuve tanto miedo?-

¡13 meses menos una semana! Ese fue el tiempo que tuve que esperar para lograr trabajar con él sin sentir deseos de tomar su traquea y cortar el paso de aire… No cabe duda que cuando se refiere a ese hombre, todo es extremo. No me voy a engañar a mi misma y decir que desde ese entonces lo amaba, porque no fue así sin embargo tampoco puedo ocultar que siempre ponía mis respuestas tanto conductuales como fisiológicas al limite, y no hay muchas personas que puedan decirlo. Ni siquiera puedo identificar el momento exacto en el que me enamore de Booth, no se si fue su manera de hacer las cosas diferentes, su entrega incondicional hacia su hijo, su promesa de amarme por siempre, o la idea de romper las leyes de la física a su lado, lo único seguro en cada instante de estos meses sin poder compartir los días a su lado, es que no quería volver a pasar por esta experiencia, no quería una vida sin él, quería ese futuro en el parque sentada al lado del hombre que amo, quería que al relatar nuestra historia a unos jóvenes enamorados, después de que Booth dijera "lo supe, simplemente lo supe" yo pudiera responder…. "yo también lo supe, solo tenia que hacerme la difícil"

Ahora, después de tantos pensamientos, recuerdos y conclusiones me dirijo a Washington, donde por fin podré ver a ese hombre que me ha acompañado sin saberlo en cada instante de este año

-Señores pasajeros, estamos aterrizando en el aeropuerto de Washington D.C. favor de abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, así como colocar su mesa plegable en el compartimiento delantero y sus asientos en posición vertical, muchas gracias por viajar con American Airlines y esperamos estar con ustedes en su próximo vuelo, hasta luego-

-Taxi!

-A donde la llevo?

Por mas que quise gritar, a constatar que si existe el destino, o tal vez a ver al hombre con el que pasaré los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años de mi vida, me conformé con darle la dirección de la cita.

**Volví, el mejor día de mi vida,**

**no fue difícil pues se que**

**siempre dejas una luz encendida,**

**volví, y estabas esperando,**

**tome tu mano y dijiste suavemente**

**porque tardaste tanto,**

Mi corazón bombeaba como nunca lo había sentido, y sabia que no era causado por el esfuerzo de subir escaleras ni caminar a una velocidad que exigiera mayor oxigenación en mi cuerpo, por Dios, por tan sólo un segundo tenía ganas de desconectar mi cerebro, aunque eso significaría dejar de ser consiente y no disfrutar este momento… Me detuve un instante, tome aire lentamente y tome una importante decisión, en este reencuentro no mandaría la mejor antropóloga forense del país y autora de best-Sellers Dra. Temperance Brennan, este momento era de Temperance, la mujer que ha descubierto que tiene miedo a ser lastimada, pero sólo porque tiene una enorme capacidad de amar a los demás, la Dra. se ha arriesgado tanto en nombre de la ciencia, pero hoy la mujer quiere arriesgarse en nombre de aquello que todos llaman amor.

Sigo caminando hacia el carrito del café, y lo veo, de pie, esperando por mí. Se da cuenta de mi presencia y una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, se quita los lentes oscuros y veo en sus ojos la luz que tanto extrañaba, suspiramos al mismo tiempo, y ese simple gesto me da la fuerza necesaria para continuar mi camino hacia él.

Estira su mano y yo la alcanzo, ese simple roce, me da la seguridad de que todos mis pensamientos eran ciertos, y mis sentimientos siguen firmes, y era ahora o nunca… Termino con la distancia entre nosotros y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios. Sin deshacer ese pequeño abrazo, recargo mi cabeza en su pecho, y el besa mis cabellos de una forma tan dulce que sentí que en cualquier instante podríamos desafiar las leyes de la gravedad y comenzar a flotar –Acaso en verdad este maravilloso hombre podía poner en duda todos los conocimientos que adquirí a lo largo de mi vida- Seguimos abrazados por no se cuanto tiempo, hasta que aun sin soltarme completamente susurra en mi oído:

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Mi cabeza comienza a girar a mil por hora, en realidad no llegue tarde, el llego mas temprano de la hora acordada, y aunque me hubiera retrasado el… un momento, no se refiere a la cita, se refiere a….

-Lo siento, tenía que dejar a la científica en mi hacer todas las pruebas necesarias que requería para darse un descanso y dejarme vivir un poco…

-¿Y esas pruebas fueron?

-Los resultados básicamente fueron que en algunas ocasiones, los sentimientos deben mandar, que en otras ocasiones las respuestas las tiene la ciencia y que…. Lo bueno de todo esto es que puedo tener lo mejor de ambos mundos

-¿Y eso en idioma de simples mortales significa?

-Seeley, los sentimientos y la ciencia son más parecidos de lo que tú crees, o de lo que yo misma creí,

-¿Por ejemplo?

Lo tome de la mano y nos sentamos en nuestra banca de siempre, sólo que ahora no tenia miedo de estar frente a frente

-El amor es mas parecido a la fuerza de gravedad de lo que reconocemos, es decir, todo el mundo habla de la fuerza de gravedad sin embargo nadie ha podido verla, pero no por ello alguien se atreve a decir que no existe, porque todos somos victimas de sus efectos, es decir nadie puede escapar de ella, nadie la ve directamente, pero todos vemos sus efectos, y si aunque tiene un mismo valor en general, también se ve reflejada de distinta manera en los cuerpos dependiendo de….

-¿Me estas diciendo que tu, Temperance Brennan crees en el amor, mas allá de reacciones químicas?

**Estoy contigo otra vez,**

**y entiendo cual es el rumbo,**

**sonrío y puedo creer que puede ser**

**cuando tú y yo estamos juntos,**

**y ahora que estamos aquí**

**se ha vuelto todo tan claro,**

**confieso que estando lejos aprendí**

**que quiero estar a tu lado.**

-Estoy diciendo que soy una buena científica, y estoy dispuesta a estudiar los efectos de –Booth rueda los ojos- Si…. Estoy diciendo que quiero estar contigo… Seeley, me di cuenta que dudar no es algo malo, tu me has hecho dudar de todas aquellas certezas que tenía en mi vida, como que la gente que te quiere te abandona, entre tantas otras cosas, y he llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez voy a seguir dudando siempre de muchas cosas, pero si tu estas a mi lado para cuestionar todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora, y ayudarme a formar nuevas certezas, todo estará bien… ¿Aun eres un jugador? Por que yo hoy…. Quiero apostar todo lo que tengo a nosotros

-Bones, lo sabia! Simplemente lo supe… eres tu! La mujer de mi vida, mi amiga, compañera, amante… Mi vida

Y con un nuevo beso, le confesamos al mundo que vale la pena desafiar todas las leyes para estar al lado de esa persona especial, ya sea 5 minutos, 1 hora, o sólo quizá, 30, 40, o 50 años.

FIN

¡Hola! La verdad este es mi primer fic basado en esta increíble serie (y la verdad es que soy más lectora que escritora, salvo pequeñas ocasiones cuando una película, o una canción me inspiran a crear algo, como fue el caso de esta. Simplemente la escuche, y no pude evitar imaginarme una escena de rencuentro como nos hubiese gustado a muchas ya que si bien Hannah no es una villana de cuento, no es la media naranja de Booth)

El caso es…. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia, y ya saben, cualquier comentario, será mas que bienvenido!


End file.
